A variety of different products have been developed for use as body deodorants, particularly for underarms and feet. Personal body deodorants are sold in several different forms. For example, underarm and foot deodorants/anti-perspirants may be sold as dry powders, liquid roll-on deodorants, wax-like stick deodorants, and spray deodorants. In whatever form such deodorant/antiperspirants are sold, a common widely used primary ingredient: is aluminum chlorohydrate. This material is dissolved or placed in a suitable carrier. In the case of liquid and spray deodorants, a primary component of the carrier is an alcohol such as propylene glycol or the like. The aluminum chlorohydrate serves as a drying agent to reduce perspiration; and odor control also is provided by other ingredients, such as cyclomethicone.
Recently, a different type of natural deodorant has been marketed. This deodorant comprises a solid crystalline double sulfate of aluminum, such as potassium aluminum sulfate or ammonium aluminum sulfate. These solid crystals are wetted on the surface, and then are rubbed over the area to which the deodorant is to be applied. A small amount of the crystal dissolves in the water on its surface, and transfers to the body portions over which the crystal is rubbed. It has been found that such crystalline double sulfates of aluminum (alum) provide good odor and wetness control for long periods of time. A disadvantage to such solid crystalline alum products is that they are somewhat more difficult to apply than standard deodorants (because of the wetting step). Also, if the crystal is dropped, it is subject to shattering or breaking.
It is desirable to provide a deodorant which has the advantages of crystalline double sulfates of aluminum, and which is capable of application by means of a spray or roll-on delivery system.